FFx2Reload
by keitachii
Summary: AU. Really AU! Just a happy fic about TidusYuna, ShuyinLenne, GippalRikku, PaineBaralai. 7 people with their destinies intertwined someway. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer** – I own nothing!  
  
**Summary** – AU . **Really** AU! It's about 7 teenagers meeting by destiny. TY . GR . PB . LS . please read&review!

**note** - Tidus's mom is alive. He doesnt know Yuna. Lenne and Gippal are his friends. Etc etc. Ah, the joy of AU...

**Besaid** – 11:15 am – **Tidus** **P0V**Today is August 5th! A _very_ special day! Well because it is my mother's birthday. I've been living with only my mother and my mother alone for as long as I can remember. When I was little, my father just left, leaving my mom and me very poor. My mom had to sell her wedding ring to provide us some gil. But now say 11 years later, I've secretly saved up enough money to get that ring back! All I need to do is buy it back from that merchant down the street. It would be her greatest birthday present ever!  
  
Jumping out of bed, I raced to brush my teeth and check my reflection. I'm a pretty normal 17-year-old guy living in Besaid. I guess I'm a little too cheerful but hey who can blame me when I'm not only more than good-looking [_hah_!] but also a star player on my school's blitz ball team! Booya! After brushing a gloved hand through my naturally spiky hair, I quickly change and get ready to go to the store.  
  
"Ring ring ring!" It's my cell phone. I answer it.  
  
"Hey Lenne," Lenne. Lenne is my childhood friend! We're neighbors so we're very close. But friends only. Lenne's cool and she's always using her cell phone. Whenever I'm around her, she's always singing and dancing. Or _trying_ to at least. Hah, just kidding.  
  
"Hey Tidus! Do you remember what today is?"  
  
"Yep! My mom's birthday!"  
  
"Ohhh yeaa! But no, I also have to pick up that _half_ Al Bed girl, _Yunie_ or something, remember?"  
  
"Of course!" Actually, I have no idea who the heck "Yunie" is but hey I'm just being polite.  
  
"Yeah, so do you want to come with me to pick her up at the Shoopuf Landing?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry Lenne but I have to go to that store," Then I added in a whisper," And buy back my mom's ring."  
  
"OH. Well okay then! I guess I'll talk to you later!" She hangs up and now I'm on my happy way to get that ring back!**Besaid** / **Shoopuf** **Landing** -- 11:25 am – **Yuna P0V**Well, this place doesn't look really bad. And this shoopuf is actually kind of cute. I think I can get used to this place... but I just wish my parents didn't send me away. I really don't know what I did wrong...I was having the time of my life there...hanging out with my boyfriend...I'll miss him so much...  
  
I begin to tear a little. This keeps happening! I have to forget this...now I have to live my life with some "_kind_" host as an exchange student. This girl named Lenne...she sounded kind of bossy on the phone...  
  
Who am I kidding?! Everything's a mess! This really sucks...I haven't even been able to get a single minute of peace. This blonde headed Al Bhed girl sitting behind me won't shut her mouth.

Ah, finally we're here.  
  
As I get down, I notice a passport on the floor. I go up to it and upon opening it... it belongs to the noisy al Bhed girl! Quickly I spot her in the crowd.  
  
"I think you drop this." My English isn't that great. I'm very fluent in Al Bhed but not so much in English...the girl looks genuinely happy and flashes a blinding smile.  
  
"Thanks _girlfriend_!" She chirps happily taking her passport back and giving me a hug. I raise my eyebrow. _What_ did she call me?  
  
"I'm not your girlfriend." I say slowly looking at her as though she had something weird on her head, which she did, not to be mean. She had like a bunch of braided strands lying all over the place. Original but weird. She laughs some more.  
  
"Oh you know! You know I mean like buddy, pal, _girlfriend_..." She rambled turning her head from side to side with each word making the braids on her hair bounce around.  
  
"Are you tomboy?" Ok I **HAD** to ask her this. No one I met ever acted like this girl. Calling other girls "_girlfriend_" to show companionship. I mean, I didn't hear guys calling their guy friends "boy _friend_." ...She laughed again...is she _high_ or something?  
  
"No silly! Hehe. I like you. You're funny! Hey I'm Rikku by the way! Here's my number! We could hang out sometime!" She said handing me a paper.  
  
"Okay...I'm Yuna." I say smiling before waving at her as she walked away.  
  
**Besaid** **Downtown** – 12:30 pm – **Paine**

He wouldn't leave me alone. That _Baralai_. He's been chasing after me for months! He's been saying he's madly in love with me and I should just give him a chance. He even made a freaking music video of himself and showed it to me. Pathetic really.  
  
No. Besides, I'm too busy with work anyway. Jeeze, can't this guy take a hint?  
  
What am I doing downtown again? Oh yeah, have to meet some _Nooj_ guy. Nooj, wahaha sounds like some name spelt backwards. Whatever. Anyway, Nooj is the boss at where I work. If I see him for dinner tonight, who knows maybe I'll get a promotion? Gil is power!  
  
Huh? What's this?? A spiky haired blonde in between people dressed in black holding weapons and a bag...smells like theft...looks like robbery...feels like _Paine's_ needed here. Hah.  
  
I watch from the side as the robbers attempt and succeed in taking a ... a _ring_?? From the spiky haired guy. Hmm, he looks familiar. Anyway, I decide to help. With my bag, I charge, yell my war cry, and hit the robbers in the head repeatedly.  
  
'What do you have in there woman??? A _dictionary_!?" I hear the robber yell at me after getting a couple of blows to head.  
  
"I have 3." I say knocking him out cold. Oh well. The spiky haired guy looks at me with an unreadable expression. I nod my head. He smiles before rushing to the robbers bag. With a look of victory on his face he holds out some puny looking ring that looks like it's from 1000 years ago and skips off into the sunlight. Whoopdy doo. Not even a thank you.  
  
I approach the bag, and pick myself a ring from there. Hey I might as well get something out of this I think before I slip the ring back on my finger.**Besaid** – 1:05 pm – **Tidus** **P0V**.  
  
Well, that was really _interesting_. Okay, so I was on my way to the store counting my gil in my hand and laughing at nothing. I was just so happy I guess. I mean, that ring meant so much to my mom. It even had her and my dad's name inscribed in it. My dad...grrr... I didn't really like him. Okay, that would be an understatement. I hated him. I can't believe he would just leave us like that? he's no father.... Anyway, back to the story  
  
I arrived at the store and saw the same old man who bought the ring from us 11 years ago. Whoa talk about living long. This guy had to be about 100 judging by his appearance. Anyway, found the ring, gave the gil, tada! The _ring_ is mine.  
  
Once I get out the stores, these crazy people dressed in black come and rob me from the ring and place it into this large bag. They start running away. AW HELL NO! I began chasing them all the way to downtown that's when I notice that more of them showed up.  
  
"Give me the ring!" I yell at one of them.  
  
"Never!" It says back. Suddenly all of them begin to yell, "Give me the ring!" mimicking me. Grrr...they'll pay! That's when I went berserk and began hitting everything in sight! I knocked them all out! Well I think I did. I mean I felt my hands colliding with something and sound effects...but when I opened my eyes I saw some girl about my age with ruby eyes, a huge bag, and silver gray hair staring expectant at me with a ready-for-attack position. Now, this place was no place for a lady.what was she waiting for? a thank you? psh. nah, She must be amazed by my fighting skills. I smile before taking the ring back from the robbers bag and headed to pick up the cake for my mom. It was her birthday after all.  
  
It was the **big** moment... I would burst into the door of our humble home, my mother would greet me then I'd present her the cake, and give her the ring! She'd smile that huge smile of hers and we'd all be happy, eat cake, blahblahblah.  
  
But... it _never_ happened. As I entered our quaint home...I noticed everything was gone. The furniture, the paintings, everything! What the hell was going on here.!!? I placed the cake down before looking around the house for my mom. I couldn't find her. I know I'm too old to say it but, I want my mommy!  
  
That's when I saw the note...  
  
_Tidus_,  
  
_I've left...I think I need some time on my own. To get to know whom I really am. To find my self, you know? Do you understand? Of course, you would. You're the best son a mother could ever ask for. I'm sorry for leaving and placing you in the care of your Father...but it's the only way for us to live. I love you.  
  
Mom  
_  
I re-read it a couple of times. How could she do this? Tears were forming I felt it. But I didn't care! I needed to catch her flight on the shoopuf before she left! Quickly I ran out my door and headed straight for the Shoopuf Landing.**Shoopuf** **Landing** – 1:30 pm. – **Gippal**Boy was I bored. Here I was spending a _Saturday_ afternoon with Lenne. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Lenne, we've known each other since our toddler years anyway. But I was sure bored!  
  
I had agreed to come with her to pick up this _exchange_ student from Al Bhed. I was kind of interested in meeting her, happening to known her native tongue myself.  
  
"RING RING RING!" Lenne's phone rang. She was always talking on the phone! Though she never really said whom she was talking to...but oh well.  
  
Ah, finally we make it to the lobby place where the passengers wait. As we walk by I couldn't help but notice a certain blonde-headed girl. Her green eyes sparkled in the sun and she had a faint smile plastered on her face...she looked a little younger than me and no doubt she was Al Bhed. I caught her eye and she immediately blushed when she saw me staring...  
  
**Shoopuf** **Landing** – 1:38 pm – **Rikku**  
  
Aw _poopie_! I'm so lost right now! _Paine_ was supposed to pick me up! But no, she just had to go and forget! Sheesh! Oh well, I'll just wait here.  
  
Lalalala...those shoopufs are so cute! Hehehe...  
  
I smiled absently before I felt someone staring at me... I turned my head only to find the most gorgeous _Cyclops_ on earth looking right at me! Wait a sec, no he **wasn't** a Cyclops, he was a man... he just had an eye patch over one of his eyes! But wait, aren't Cyclops people with only one eyes?? Who cares! As I stared at him this weird feeling came over me.  
  
Since I tend to daydream a lot, I instantly had some sort of fantasy image flash across my mind, it was me and the guy running through the forest yelling, "tag you're it!" before he finally pulls me into a loving embrace and whispers," gotcha!" Suteki Da Ne plays in the background as we share our first kiss...  
  
WHOA! Wake up Rikku! You don't even know this Cyclops! Er, man. I instantly felt myself blush. I slapped my face. Gah, I'm so stupid! And I know I'm totally gawking!"  
  
**Shoopuf** **landing** – 1:40 pm – **Yuna**  
  
"Yup, she's totally _gawking_, Lenne! I told you she thinks I'm _hot_!" I heard a guy behind me say excitedly. I had been waiting for a really long time now for Lenne to come pick me up. It wasn't until then that I spotted the problem. We didn't even know how each one of us looked like! Heck, it could be that girl standing next to the guy with the eye patch for all I know!  
  
I quickly shook my head and gazed upwards at the sky. If only I was with you my _love_. I miss you so much! I love you! I love you I love you I love you...I remember when I first met you...I fell in love—  
  
"WATCH OUT!" was the last words I heard before I found myself being violently pushed to the ground.  
  
OOF.  
  
I fell. I glared up at the crazy man who had tackled me. But there was no crazy man...it was _him_...well it looked like _him_...but it couldn't be how _could _he be here in Besaid??  
  
"oops, sorry." I heard _him_ say sheepishly before dashing off. But how could _he_ just say that to his love? How could he just say that when we haven't even seen each other for more than a day! What if it wasn't _him_...it couldn't be _him_. but what if it was?  
  
**Shoopuf** **landing** – 2:00 pm – **Tidus**  
  
I mentally smacked myself in the head for accidentally smashing into some old lady who died her hair brown. Well I think it was old lady. I mean, by the way she dressed anyone would've think she was one. But anyway, old lady or not, I still mentally slap myself.  
  
Now that I'm here, where's my mom? She couldn't have left already? Where is she? How could she just leave? On her birthday? After all the things I went through to get her ring back...she never asked me too, but I knew it was her most desired wish. And now she left! Where is she?  
  
"WHERE THE HECK IS MY MOM?" I yell punching my fist into the air.  
  
That earned me a couple of stares.  
  
"WHAT!? Cant I – cant I yell when I _feel_ like it??" I said feeling the tears burning inside my eyes. I let them roll freely down my cheeks. Hey, I heard bottling your feelings get you sick and i don't want cancer!  
  
"_Tidus_?? Is _that_ you?" I look up immediately. It was **Gippal**. My _other_ best friend. What was he doing here?  
  
"Gippal? What are you doing here?" I asked gaping up at him, I had fallen to my knees. He outstretched his hand.  
  
"I always follow the ones I _love_ the most. They're the _closest_ to my heart." He says jokingly imitating a poet expressing love sonnets to some random person. _Jokingly_ I repeat. Because you know i'm not like _that_. However, the people that had been staring took this the wrong way and began making loud eruptions of "awwww!" . I flipped them off with my hand only to be pulled up by Gippal.  
  
"Hey man, are you crying? Are you okay?" he whispered looking at the tearstains.  
  
"Uh, i'll explain later.Seriously, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was with Lenne to pick up that transfer student _Yuna_. We finally found her and they went already...oh yeah, she's _hot_. Anyway, but then I was looking for this girl I'd seen earlier.." Gippal suddenly smiled funnily, "..but instead I find the man of my dreams. It's like finding gold after losing silver right?"   
  
"Haha...well, come on let's get a bite to eat and I'll tell you what happened with me." I say.**Besaid** **Streets**– 3:00 pm – **Baralai**I worked at a barbeque stand. Yep it's true. _Everyday_ in the noontime. It was _kind_ of embarrassing to be working at such a place, but I think it impressed _her_ just a little to show that I was working. To be truthful, I was filthy rich. Filthy rich. My father was a rich man, therefore I'm a rich man.  
  
But see, there's this _girl_ I'm really in _love_ with. Her name is _Paine_; the name suits her. she causes me Paine whenever I look into her eyes knowing that I can't have her. knowing that she doesn't feel the same way. She's cold and emotionless. we're nothing alike...I have no idea why I'm in love with her. Love works in mysterious ways. But Anyway, I was running this barbeque stand as a small promotion for some guy named _Nooj_. Hah, that sounds like a name spelt backward!!  
  
A bunch of smoke erupted from the steaming barbeque instantly making me cough.  
  
"haha, no wonder why you're _so_ dark _Baralai_!" a little kid teased. I just smiled. He is just a little kid...he doesn't know what he's talking about.  
  
"Don't call him _Baralai_! Call him **BARbaquelai**!" Another kid commented before cracking up into a fit of hysteria.  
  
"That's not _funny_..." the little kid said thoughtfully. I silently thanked him." You're right it's _hilarious_!" **BARBaqueLAI**!!" And then the 2 obnoxious little brats laughed. Grrr. Just as I was about to go steam on them, no not like the barbeque had on me, 2 people I haven't seen before came up to me.  
  
"Hey we'd like 6 _barbaquelai's_ please," A guy about my age with blonde hair and an eye patch said while yawning and poking me in the chest.  
  
"It's **Baralai**." I say through gritted teeth.  
  
"Fine. We'd like 6 **BARALAi's** please!" The guy said grinning. The other guy with him laughed. I roll my eyes. Stupid git. How could people confuse my name with the word barbeque!? seriously...  
  
"Sorry we ran out." I lie. Their faces dropped.  
  
"You **baraLiAR**!" Eye-patch says. Why do they always make fun of my name!  
  
"What'd you call me, you one eyed _freak_!?" I said finally losing my calm and collected self.  
  
"Oh, shut your mouth Mr. **BARKalai**!" Spiky-Haired guy said poking me on the chest. "Give us the barbeques and we'll leave you alone!" Eye patch threatened me.  
  
"Fine. _20_ gil." I said. They began taking out their gil,"**each**."  
  
"**WHAT**?! That's a rip-off!" spiky haired said.  
  
"Yeah! 20 gil each barbeque! And we ordered 6?! Oh man, that's like worth more than you're clothes!" Eye patch said in fake concern.  
  
"Too bad.. if you **street** _scum_ can't afford this high classed barbeque made only for the worthy—"I was in the middle of my speech.  
  
"Baralai, what are you doing?" It was Nooj. My boss. Crapshitshit!  
  
"Uh, just explaining to the customers..." I said nervously. This Nooj guy looked really intimidating!A/N – and I leave it at that! until next time!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I'LL L0VE YOU FOREVER!!! N0 FLAMES =] 


End file.
